


I got it bad

by Lala_Sara



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	I got it bad

song is I Got It Bad by Ella Fitzgerald  
**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!CIZkCQ7A!q_kdBkndu5xSmpfdBODlJfezcU-vLTSXBgck6mCxbsY%0A)  
**Password:** lalasara

[igotitbad](https://vimeo.com/226725392) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

с русскими сабами: [Mega ](https://mega.nz/#!bZwWzTDL!2ve3d2fKsLqbyKEaKFac_YfzTCd4iYEVplxP4ciV9-g%0A)


End file.
